


Zelda's Seven Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrence forever, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken!Ambrose, Cute lesbians, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Zarie is the main ship of the show, zelda needs someone soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How many cigarettes does Zelda smoke a day? And why does she smoke them? Well, seven. And as for why? Her family of course!A story chronicling a day in the life of High Priestess of the Order of Hecate and Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts. From dealing with Ambrose's broken heart, Hilda's upcoming nuptials and Sabrina's new hobby... and a certain New Orleans voodoo witch who stuck around after the events of that fateful day.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Zelda's Seven Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Zelda and let's just say I'm a wee bit nervous. I hope everyone enjoys it x happy reading

Zelda Spellman lit a cigarette in annoyance.

Sabrina was up in her room, working on vocal runs in preparation for some musical performance she and her mortal friends were going to have at Dr Cerberus’s later that day. The teenage witch seemed really excited about the show and even though Zelda entirely hated that racket Sabrina and her friends called music, she was glad to see her niece happy again. The last few months had been taxing on the Spellmans, to say the very least and Sabrina was in the thick of all of it. So Zelda was pleased to see her niece doing normal, teenage things once again. Even if it was at the expense of Zelda’s precious morbid silence she so loved.

Ambrose was sitting at the kitchen table with Zelda, less than half a meter away, but his mind was somewhere else. He hadn’t been the same since Prudence left him. Since she had written him off. Zelda was concerned about her nephew’s state of mind. At first he started going to Dorian’s Gray Room every night and coming back in the wee hours of the morning, breath reeking of absinthe and clothes all crumpled and creased.

 _“Where have you been?”_ , Zelda would ask in a stern tone and with a frown on her face when she stood and looked down on him from the stairs.

 _“Trust me, Aunty Zee, it’d be better if you didn’t know”_ , he would mumble before making his way up to his room.

Zelda would then just sigh and retreat to her own bedroom to try and get some sleep. Although Ambrose was much older than Sabrina and although he made his own mistakes and dealt with the consequences of his mistakes by himself, he was still a child in Zelda’s eyes. And as much as she wanted to be a maternal figure to Sabrina, she felt a duty to be one to Ambrose as well. He needed her, too. Sometimes. This had been one of those times. She would try to console him with the fact that Prudence was never right for him and that their tryst was bound to end sooner rather than later. Hilda, of course, would admonish Zelda for being heartless, but tough love was the only love the older Spellman sister could dish out.

In this instance, tough love _did_ help Ambrose. He stopped going to Dorian’s. But he stopped going anywhere. He would fulfil his librarian duties at the Academy, but then he would go back to the house and spend the entire evening in his room. He wouldn’t come down for dinner either and Hilda had resorted to taking his food up to his room.

 _“You know you’re just enabling him, don’t you?_ ”, Zelda would say. _“He’s acting like a child – a heartbroken teenager and you’re not helping by babying him and tending to his every need, Hilda”._

Hilda would just shrug. _“Heartbroken teenagers are still heartbroken, aren’t they? And he needs to eat”._

_“No! What he needs is to get over Prudence. I mean, he didn’t really love her, did he? They were out for revenge against Faustus. Sure, they probably engaged in some carnal activities along the way, but was it ever really love?”_

Hilda would say something about Zelda being cold, but she’d stop listening and just read her newspaper.

And then there was Hilda herself – another source of irritation for Zelda. All the younger Spellman sister talked about recently was her upcoming nuptials with that carny Dr Cerberus. She had even infected Sabrina with her ‘wedding fever’ and the two spent hours paging through bridal magazines. Zelda was happy for her sister, or course, but she wasn’t sure what would happen to the family if Hilda and Cerberus moved in together. Hilda would be gone then. Zelda would be the only real adult in the house. Zelda would have to cook?! She shuddered at the thought. She hadn’t cooked since the 80’s.

So, Zelda languidly smoked her third cigarette of the morning. Annoyed by Sabrina’s loud music, Ambrose’s sulking and Hilda’s cheerful humming. Annoyed, but happy. Happy that they were all here, all together at least, even though she still wasn’t convinced that this was the greatest time for the Spellman family. She needed Sabrina more focussed on the Academy and on understanding the new laws of the Order of Hecate. She wanted Ambrose back to his old charming self. And she needed clarity on what Hilda’s plans were going to be after her wedding.

“I’m taking the hearse to the Academy”, she said abruptly and got off her chair. “Ambrose?”

The warlock looked up from the book he was scribbling in. “I’ll go get my things”, he said and padded off.

On his way up the stairs he passed Sabrina, who greeted him cheerily. The young witch pulled a confused face when her cousin only gave her a nod back.

“Is he still upset about breaking up with Prudence? It’s been like, a month”, she said and hopped off the last step.

“I know. It’s all very dramatic”, Zelda spat back. “Do you need a lift to school, Sabrina?”

“Sure, Aunty. I mean, I love showing up to school in a hearse. Everyone thinks it’s really cool”, Sabrina said and walked into the kitchen, hugging her Aunt Hilda from behind.

“Are you being sarcastic?”, Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not, Aunty, kids these days like weird things… I always walked to school ‘cause I was afraid I’d be made fun of, but apparently macabre is the new fad”, Sabrina shrugged. “As if we didn’t already know that”, she said with a smile and took one of the freshly baked muffins from the basket on the table.

“Alright, I’ve got my bag, let’s go”, Ambrose said and brushed passed Zelda as he made his way out the door.

Sabrina flung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the foyer. “Hey, Aunt Zee, you’re coming to see us perform tonight, right?”

Zelda breathed in slowing through her nose. “Sabrina…”

“Oh come on, Aunty, everyone’s gonna be there and I really want you to see me perform”

“I’ve heard you sing many times”, Zelda said as she made her way out the front door.

“But this is going to be my first live performance as part of Fright Club…”

“A very juvenile name, might I add”, Zelda said as she hastened her walk to the hearse.

“You can invite Mambo Marie – you enjoy her company”.

Zelda stopped right there in her tracks and turned to face Sabrina. She gave her niece a look that made the teen freeze, too”.

“Sabrina don’t start with this again”, she stated coolly, before continuing her walk to the vehicle.

\- 

Her duties as Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts, professor and High Priestess of the Order of Hecate was exhausting to say the least. But Zelda enjoyed it. She could not only teach the coven in her own way, but she had full control of all things happening at the Academy – and this way she could make sure that the academic standards were high, that the morale was high and that the students felt at home there. She also loved the fact that she could teach the young witches and warlocks about Hecate and lead them all into a new era, filled with new energies and magics.

Zelda felt at home at the Academy now. She had rebuilt it in the image she always hoped it could be. She knew she was elevating the Spellman name once again and that Edward was proud of her.

Today she felt like walking through the halls – checking to see if everything was in order. In the main hall all the students were gathered for class with Prudence, who was teaching them advanced necromancy. Zelda made a mental note to speak with Prudence before the end of the school day – not that the young witch was in trouble. Prudence had been excellent in her duties as prefect. She was also very learned and a good teacher. With Zelda’s guidance, Prudence could become a great witch in her own right. But first she needed to sort out her darned emotions. That’s why Zelda needed to speak with her.

The auburn haired directrix continued her stroll through the Academy, making her way to the lounge where the teachers would often gather. Of course there weren’t many teachers left at the Academy. Zelda and Prudence took on most of the academic duties, with some of the hedge witches stopping by now and again and sharing their wisdom with the coven. And then there was Mambo Marie LaFleur.

The voodoo witch had accepted Zelda’s invitation to stay on at the Academy that evening in the parlour. Many things happened that day, of course, half of them Zelda never wants to think about again. The other half… Well, she often found herself thinking back to the kiss she shared with Marie. It was unplanned, ill-conceived and it was deliciously wrong. But sometimes, when she’d least expect it, Zelda would find herself replaying those precious few seconds over and over in her head. The foreign but sweet taste of Marie’s lips, the strange but pleasant smell of her perfume, the way her hand slid around the nape of Zelda’s neck as they moved closer and closer together…

“Zelda!”, the directrix heard behind her. She did not need to turn around to know who it was.

“Marie, good day”, she said as she spun her heels and turned to face the other witch.

“I was just on my way to the library. I have been reading up on the New England witches. I wanted to know more about your coven. Its history, you know?”

Zelda gave a nod. “Trust you to go the extra mile”, she said and smiled before she could stop herself.

Marie flashed a smile, too. “I am trying to get into the good graces of the High Priestess”, she said with a little bend of the knee.

Zelda cleared her throat before she spoke again. “How are you enjoying your stay in Blackwood’s old dormitory?”, she asked curtly, trying her best to sound professional.

“It is quite comfortable”, Marie admitted, although her brow furrowed as she continued. “But I sense some bad energy there – very dark indeed. I am inviting familiar spirits in to help make it feel like home”.

Zelda had a look of distaste on her face. She did not want to think of Faustus Blackwood anymore. She considered him part of the past. A past she did not want to relive.

“But as I have said, it is comfortable and very spacious. Nothing like I am used to”, Marie said quickly when she saw the look on Zelda’s face, thinking that what she said had upset the witch.

“Father Blackwood was a dreadful man and it’d be best if we do not speak of him anymore. I don’t want to upset the students”, Zelda said, almost to herself really, because she stared off into the distance and seemed to be deep in thought. She admonished herself internally for thinking about Faustus or their time together. She would have to flagellate herself for that later.

“Please don’t”, Marie said and it cause Zelda to send a sharp look her way. It was as if the voodoo witch had heard her thoughts.

“I mean, please don’t worry about him anymore”, Marie said and strode over to where Zelda was standing. She placed a soft hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “You have autonomy now”, she said in a voice just above a whisper.

Zelda could not speak, not yet. She first had to take in Marie’s scent. She had to first relax into the woman’s touch. She had missed it. But how could you miss something you only knew once and for a few fleeting moments. Zelda took a step back. “I wanted to check up on Ambrose in the library. I believe that’s where you said you were going?”

“Indeed”, Marie said and walked alongside Zelda in a pregnant silence.

Zelda glanced over at the other witch as they walked. She wondered if Marie could really read her thoughts. She hoped not. She hoped she couldn’t read the thoughts Zelda had when she could sit in on one of her classes and watch her teach her magic to the students.

“I heard some of the students were going into Greendale tonight, to see your niece and her friends perform”, Marie said casually.

“Oh yes, that. Sabrina’s part of some garage band now. She’s invited everyone with a pulse – she’s very excited about it”.

Marie just nodded. “I like music”, she stated nonchalantly, glancing over at Zelda.

“Trust me, Marie, you wouldn’t enjoy this. Four teenagers singing awful grunge – it’s annoying. I’m only going because Sabrina’s my niece and I have to support her through all her…phases”.

Marie let out a chuckle. “You’re a good mother, Zelda”.

The words tilted the axis of Zelda’s world a bit. She decided not to say anything in return. They entered the library and Marie turned to Zelda. “I’ll leave you be”, she said with one of her trademark gorgeous smiles that more often than not, left Zelda feeling just a little bit weak.

“Very well, I have to speak to Ambrose”. She turned and walked away before the other woman could say anything.

Zelda found Ambrose at the back, standing high atop a wooden stepladder, looking for a particular book, it seemed.

“I trust everything is in order here”, Zelda said.

“Yes, Aunty, I know how to run a library”, Ambrose said slightly agitated.

“Cassius is running it, but I do get your point. What are you looking for?”, Zelda asked as she crossed her arms.

“Nothing. I’m just putting these books into alphabetical order. The students don’t bother putting the darned things back where they found them”. Ambrose stepped down from the ladder and wheeled it away.

“Ambrose, you and I need to talk”, Zelda said and gestured to the loveseat that stood in the corner of the library. “Sit down”, she ordered her nephew.

Ambrose rolled his eyes but thought better of it to protest. He sat down and watched as his aunt took her place next to him.

“You are a grown up and you’re walking around as if you’re a moody teenager who just got grounded”, Zelda said sternly. “A day or two of this would have been understandable, but this is outrageous. I’ve never known you to be this… this childish”.

Ambrose rose up from his slumped position. “Childish? Childish, Aunty Zee? You have no idea what I’m going through”.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “You broke up with some girl you think you loved, Ambrose everyone’s had their heart broken before. Get over it”.

“I did love Prudence. I still love her. I didn’t, at first…”, he shook his head. “At first she made me forget about Luke. She was just a comfort to me. And then she tried to kill me, which to be honest, I’d prefer over her hating me and never speaking to me again… But through it all, through looking for Blackwood and fighting off the Pagans, I really thought she could be the one. The one I give it all up for. The parties and the orgies and… All I wanted was to be the family she’s always longed for. I would’ve done anything for her”. Ambrose buried his face in his hands.

Zelda knew she had to be comforting. She threw an arm around her nephew and soothed him by rubbing his shoulder. “She’s made her choice. You can either wallow in self-pity or…” she stopped before saying anything else. She noticed Marie in her peripheral vision. She turned back to Ambrose and gave him a quick peck against the temple. “You’ll be alright”. She gave Ambrose’s shoulder one final squeeze. “We’ll all be”.

-

There was a knock on the door and when Zelda lifted her head, Prudence was stood in front of her.

“You wished to see me, Sister Zelda”, Prudence spoke in her usual quiet tone.

“Yes, sit down”. Zelda took off her reading glasses and placed them on her desk. “I wanted to speak to you about something rather important”.

“What’s the matter, Sister? Did I do something wrong?”, Prudence asked, panicked but trying her best to sound nonchalant.

Zelda frowned. Faustus had certainly done a number on this witch. She was so eager to please whichever authority figure she had. She so badly wanted to be accepted and loved.

“No, Prudence, you’ve handled yourself very well during these testing times for our coven and you’ve been a great help to us all. It pleases me greatly. You should be proud of yourself”.

Prudence smiled and gave a diligent nod. “Then what is it, Sister Zelda? Why was I called here today?”

Zelda frowned. She had hoped it didn’t come to this, but it had. She needed both Prudence and Ambrose one hundred percent focussed on the Academy and on the Order of Hecate.

“It’s about you and my nephew”.

Prudence had a sad smile on her face. “I figured this day would come…”, she said softly. “Are you getting rid of me? Because of Ambrose?”

Zelda leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Of course not. I simply want the two of you to sort out your differences, so that we can all work together in harmony. I have no use for a teacher who refuses to enter the library or a heartbroken librarian”.

Prudence scoffed. “Excuse me, Sister Zelda, but I’m the one who lost both her sisters and has no one. At least Ambrose still has his family”.

“But his family doesn’t have him”, Zelda hit back. “I’m not saying get back together with him or forgive him or anything of the sort – just speak to him. Tell him to get over you, tell him to move on”.

Prudence didn’t say anything for a few long seconds. Zelda could see the wheels turning in her eyes and how she was considering Zelda’s request.

“Very well, Sister, I will speak with him”, she finally said. “And thank you, for everything”, Prudence added before leaving Zelda’s office.

The witch let out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she had holding and just as she put her reading glasses back on to read a report, she heard Sabrina’s cheerful “Hello, Aunty Zee”.

“Sabrina, what are you doing here?”, Zelda asked in a surprised tone. She had figured her niece would be too excited to come for her daily teachings at the Academy.

“I’m not going to miss out on class, especially not Mambo Marie’s class – it’s so cool. She’s crazy powerful and she knows so much”. Sabrina leaned against the frame of Zelda’s office door. “She’s really beautiful, too, right Aunty?”

Zelda was expecting that. Sabrina’s relentless teasing had started little less than a month ago. Zelda and Sabrina were sitting in the office, going through some of the scriptures Zelda had written for the Order, when Marie waltzed into Zelda’s office, asking of it was possible to speak with the directrix about an idea she had.

The voodoo witch wanted to teach the students about an ancient ceremony which involved getting anointed with a mixture of oils.

_“Usually everyone would have to be naked, but…”_

_“There will be absolutely no nudity”,_ Zelda quickly said.

 _“Of course not, ma cherie, I will adapt the ritual slightly_ ”, Marie said with a smile. _“And I also want you to be there, the spell will keep the coven safe and as High Priestess we definitely need you extra protected”._

Zelda swallowed hard. _“Very well, as you wish. Anything to keep the coven safe_ ”.

Marie had then taken her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

 _“Merci”,_ she said before making her way out of the office.

Sabrina had witnessed it all, including her aunt fanning herself shortly after Marie left the office.

 _“Well that was charged with sexual tension_ ”, Sabrina said and she got a dagger look from her aunt in return.

Zelda rolled her eyes once more before lighting her sixth cigarette of the day. “She’s rather, comely, I must say”, she stated.

“Well, why don’t you ask her out?”, Sabrina urged. “It’s been a while since you went out with someone”.

“No, Sabrina. I am her superior and…”

“She doesn’t belong to the order of Hecate”, Sabrina argued.

“No, but she still works for me. It wouldn’t be very professional if the directrix dated a teacher”, Zelda said and took a long drag of her cigarette.

“I guess”, Sabrina said and stood up straight again. “Her class is starting in ten minutes. You can sit in again, and drool over her like the last few times. Or is that also unprofessional?” Sabrina bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at the look of absolute shock on her aunt’s face.

“I swear, you’ll be the death of me”, Zelda said as she tipped the ash into the ashtray beside her. “Now go to class”.

-

Sabrina waited until everyone else was gone and it was just her and Mambo Marie left in the class.

“Sabrina, did you enjoy the class today?”, Marie asked when she saw the blonde witch approaching her.

“I did. I always enjoy your classes”.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you to say”. Marie packed up her things.

“There’s um… something I wanted to ask you”, Sabrina began. “It’s kinda silly and you might not be interested but, my band’s playing at Dr Cerberus’ tonight and I was wondering if you’d like to come”.

Marie looked at the teenage witch with a knowing smile. “What time does it start?”, she asked.

“Around eight, but you can come earlier, if you want… or later. It would just be really cool if you were there”, Sabrina said and gave a hopeful smile. “You know, so my aunt Zelda could have some company. I don’t think she really likes The Fright Club all that much”.

“Well, you certainly are a very considerate niece”, Marie said and squeezed Sabrina’s hand. “And I would certainly enjoy spending an evening in your aunt’s company”. The voodoo witch gave a wink. “I quite like her, you know”.

“She likes you, too. I know she acts like she doesn’t”, Sabrina says before she can stop herself.

Marie just smiled. “I’ll be there, don’t worry”.

-

Zelda arrived at Dr Cerberus’ around seven-thirty. Sabrina had left earlier to meet up with her bandmates at Harvey Kinkle’s house and Hilda was already at the establishment, helping to set everything up. When Zelda walked in, the comic book side of the shop had already been transformed into a mini performance space, complete with a stage and a dancefloor.

“Hey, Zelds, you’re a little early, aren’t you? And where is Ambrose?”

Zelda shrugged slightly. “You know how I detest tardiness. And Ambrose locked himself in his room, no use trying to coax him into coming out”.

“Auw, well, that’s a pity. A night out of the house might be just what he needs”.

“I spoke to him today, Hildie, he’s very depressed. I didn’t know he felt that way about Prudence”, Zelda decided to take out a cigarette. “But she said she’d talk to him. Try to sort this all out once and for all”.

“Well, look at you, occupying yourself with matters of the heart. Even if it’s not your own”, Hilda and poked her older sister on the chest.

Zelda swatted her hand away. “Please tell me they serve bourbon in this place”, she said and took a drag from her cigarette.

-

Zelda found a quiet spot at the back to stand and watch the Fright Club’s performance. Although she wasn’t a fan of their song choices, she did enjoy her seeing her niece up on stage, just being a young girl, just having fun. She always wanted what was best for Sabrina and maybe this was all the teenager needed – to forget about the Dark Lord and about Hell and to just have fun.

She was pleased at the turnout, too. Almost all the students from the Academy was there and several of Sabrina’s cheerleader friends were there as well.

“Good evening, Zelda”, the witch heard and turned to find Marie LaFleur standing beside her.

“Oh, hello”, Zelda said and focused her attention back on Sabrina and the band.

“Your niece invited me. I hope you don’t mind”, Marie said and leaned closer to Zelda.

“N-no, of course not. Why would I mind? You can do as you please”, Zelda said curtly and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I do work for you…”

“You and I both know you work with me, Marie. You’re certainly too powerful to be under me… work under me, I mean”. Zelda cleared her throat. “In any event, I don’t care what you do after Academy hours”.

The band stopped playing and they were met with a loud applause.

“Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight”, Sabrina said over the mic. “We are Fright Club, soon to be your favourite cover band”. This too was met with applause. “And our next song is a something a little different, but I hope you guys enjoy it”.

The first few chords definitely sounded familiar to Zelda, but she couldn’t remember where she had heard it before. When Sabrina started to sing, she remembered hearing it on the radio once or twice before.

_“Kiss me, I love the bearded barley,_

_Nightly_

_Beside the green, green grass_

_Swing swing_

_Swing that spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress”_

“Your niece has a lovely voice”, Marie said.

“Sabrina has always excelled in everything she does” Zelda said proudly.

“And it seems as if her aunt does, too. You have many jobs and you do them all so well”.

Zelda looked down when she felt Marie’s hand reaching out to grab hers. “Zelda, do you think we could go someplace quiet… To talk?”

Zelda looked up again and right into Marie’s eyes. “Talk about what exactly?”, she challenged.

Marie smiled. “About what’s been on both our minds… hmm?”

Zelda felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous, but she had no idea why. Flustered slightly by how close Marie was standing to her, she simply nodded and allowed herself to be led out the door by the dark-skinned woman.

-

Ambrose lied on his bed, paging through an old journal of Edward’s when he heard a swooshing sound, he lifted his head and saw Prudence standing in front of him.

“Prudence… w-what are you doing here?”, he stammered as he got out of his bed. “Are you astral-projecting?”

Prudence said nothing and continued to stand with arms crossed in front of him.

“Okay, so you won’t talk to me? Then why are you even here?”, Ambrose questioned. “I thought you were done with me. Thought you blamed me for everything”.

“I do. I did. I...”, the witch’s lower lip quivered, and it seemed as if though she was trying hard to hold back her tears. “I wanted to shift the blame away from me and onto someone else, Ambrose. I lost both my sisters, I have no one, and I know I should have killed Blackwood when I had the chance. But it was Judas and Judith who stopped me, and not you”. She shook her head. “I was wrong to blame you. And I was wrong to hate you for as long as I have. I hate seeing you like this. I’ve tortured you once before and that was more than enough”.

“Prudence, I still…”

“I’m sorry for blaming you Ambrose, it was not your fault”. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. “And since I really don’t have the energy to teleport back to the Academy, I’ll just see myself out”. She turned to leave, but felt Ambrose pull her back by her wrist.

“Stay with me, please. Please don’t leave me”. He wrapped his arms around the witch and kissed her shoulder. “I can’t spend another night without you”.

Prudence twisted and turned so she could face the warlock. “I can’t Ambrose, I… I need to move on from you. And you have to do the same”. She wanted to tell him why they would simply be no good for each other, but then he brought his mouth closer to hers and took her in, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. Prudence kissed back, but then pulled away and rested her hands on Ambrose’s chest. “We’ll end up being the death of each other”, she said softly.

“I wouldn’t want to die any other way than at your hand, Prudence. I-I love you”.

The witch’s eyes were filled with confusion. She had never heard those words before. She knew her sisters loved her, but it was an unspoken sort of love. Other than that, she made several men and women weak and in the throes of their passion they would tell her they loved her, but she knew it wasn’t true. But this time with Ambrose was different. She felt his sincerity. She could see his love for her in his eyes.

“I… I love you, too”. She sounded unsure, but only because the words felt so foreign on her tongue.

“So will you stay with me?”, Ambrose asked.

The witch nodded, tears falling from her eyes again. This time Ambrose thumbed them away.

-

Marie and Zelda found themselves outside in the middle of a brisk, autumn night. Marie had led them to the Greendale park, a block away from Dr Cerberus’ and motioned for Zelda to sit on the bench in front of them. When the red haired witch did, Marie joined her.

“I’ve lived in Greendale many years and I’ve never been at this park”, Zelda admitted.

“I suppose I always get you to try new things then, ma cherie”, Marie said, holding Zelda’s hand in hers.

“So then I suppose you’ll bring me to this place once and never speak of it again. Because that seems to be your modus operandi”, Zelda said, hoping it would sound more casual than bitter.

Marie lowered her head. “Zelda… you kiss me and…”

“I most certainly did not! It was a mutual kiss”, the High Priestess said and pulled her hand away from Marie’s.

“Whatever it was, _you_ chose to ignore it. And to ignore me”.

“I thought ours should remain a professional relationship only”, Zelda stated. She reached for her clutched handbag and freed a cigarette from her holder.

“I was being professional, but I was also looking for little ways to spend time with you whenever I could. A conversation here, a demonstration there… Because I like being around you, Zelda”. Marie looked into Zelda’s eyes as she spoke, hoping they would let her in on what exactly was going through Zelda’s mind.

“After we kissed, I…”, Zelda had left her cigarette unlit in her hand. “I wanted to ask you to stay the night”, Zelda admitted. She scoffed. “For some reason I didn’t and after that I thought it best to let those thoughts go. I see you as an equal, Marie, and I hoped you saw me as one, too”.

Marie leaned in closer, brushing the back of her hand against Zelda’s cheek. “If you had asked me, I would have said yes”. She placed a chaste kiss on Zelda’s lips. “And I do see you as an equal, and as a beautiful woman who must stop depriving herself of happiness. You deserve the world, my dear”.

Zelda swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat. “I know you can read my thoughts”, was all she said.

Marie shook her head. “I can only see the bad thoughts. They play before my eyes like a film. Trust me, Zelda, it is not a gift. It is a curse”. She shook her head. “I have to live my entire life seeing everybody’s fears and depression and hurt… that is why I try to make everyone around me happy”.

Zelda nodded absentmindedly. “And is that what you see when you look at me? Fear? Hurt?”, she asked bitterly.

“At times, yes, but other times I just see you, Zelda Spellman”.

“And you don’t think less of me?”

“I could never”, Marie said softly, stroking Zelda’s hair. “I believe the spirits brought me here, to this town, in these circumstances, to be with you”. She placed another soft kiss on Zelda’s lips. “I’m here to care for you and take care of you”.

Zelda could only nod. She carefully reached out and placed a tender hand on Marie’s shoulder. “And to rule beside me”, she added.

Marie simply smiled. “If that is your wish, it shall be granted”.

Zelda snaked her arm around the voodoo witch’s neck and pulled her in for a long and slow kiss. A kiss that becomes hurried and rushed, the more they both want it. Zelda breathes in the strange scent that had become so familiar to her already. She allowed herself to enjoy the gentle touches, the loving traces Marie leaves on her arms.

When she finally pulled away, she smiles at the witch in front of her, and slowly reaches out to wipe a smidge of her red lipstick from the corner of Marie’s lip.

Marie grabbed hold of her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “Why don’t we go and watch your niece perform, yes?”, she suggested.

“Mmm”, Zelda agreed. She got up and held out a hand for Marie to take. “Coming?”

Marie smiled and Zelda almost melted.

“ _Allons-y_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore melodrama! Let me know in the comments what you thought of the story and if you need me to write some more CAOS fics. Drop a kudos if you enjoyed the fic x have a lovely day


End file.
